


Grabby Baby Lucifer

by Pronkbaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Tights, Visions, bizarre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronkbaggins/pseuds/Pronkbaggins
Summary: The story "Ballerina Facial Sam" gives some context but is not necessary.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

As Sam managed to get out of the spa in one piece, he bumped straight into Dean outside. 

“Sam! Sam, I was looking---” Dean began, his face going from shock to bemusement in seconds. 

“Dean! I am so glad I found you” Sam panted, but Dean was already laughing. 

“You have your hair in a freaking bun? Why is there gunk on your face? Did you get in a battle with gumby or something?” Dean chuckled. 

Sam pulled his hair out of a bun in frustration and rubbed the cucumber facial cream off his face with the back of his sleeve the best he could. 

“There’s no case here” he concluded. 

“But Sam-”

“There’s. No. Case. Here” Sam concluded. It was about time he avoided a discussion with his brother on his terms. 

Dean sighed and leaned back in the seat. “Whatever you say, Sammy.”

The drive was long to their motel room and Dean kept glancing at Sam in bemusement. After a while Sam had drifted off to sleep. Nevertheless, Dean kept singing along with his Metallica tape. 

Suddenly, Sam was lashing out in his sleep, his limbs going this way and that so much that Dean had to pull over to avoid crashing. 

“SAM! Sam!” Dean said, dodging a blow and shaking Sam so he’d wake up. 

Sam woke with a start. He whirled around, seeming very shaken. 

“Dean….am I...am I in Hell?”

“Uh...no?” Dean said in concern. 

“I...I cannot explain what I just saw. I….I saw Lucifer, Dean”

“Again??” Dean said, his brow furrowing “I thought you were over that crap. You told me you were fine!”

“I...I thought I was, Dean! But this is worse than anything I’ve ever seen before” Sam confessed “I think it was a vision.”

“A vision?!?! But that was back when ol’ yellow eyes was alive” Dean said skeptically. Inside he felt like someone was harnessing a burrito to drag them straight to Hell. 

Suddenly Sam saw the vision again. He clutched his head, groaning in pain. There was Lucifer, except with a baby’s body. He was grabbing at Sam and saying “ga ga Sammy. Ga ga! Gaga boo.”

“Make baby Lucifer go away! No! Don’t grab me!” Sam protested.

“Hey hey hey hey HEY!” Dean said, grabbing Sam’s shoulder “hey….what?”

“Nevermind” Sam said as everything went 100% back to normal.


	2. Castiel Tights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wears tights.

Sam had refused to talk to Dean about ‘grabby baby Lucifer.’ Dean was unnerved and did his best to set his jaw and keep driving. 

As soon as they got to the motel, Dean slammed the door and marched into the bathroom. There was only one thing to do when he felt this crappy because Sammy was going through something that he couldn’t control: wear his lucky tights. 

Hesitantly, Dean pulled the tights out of his pocket. They had red handprints and Castiel’s face all over them. The good thing about tights is nobody had to see them underneath his pants.

He took off his pants and struggled into the tights. He always felt so good about them being on, for some reason. 

Castiel appeared next to Dean, watching wordlessly. 

Dean saw Cas in the mirror and let out a yell. “CAS! GET OUT OF HERE!”

“I am honored that you would retain my mark on a garment of your choice” Castiel said without changing his expression “I do enjoy it, actually.”

Sam burst in with his gun drawn right as Dean scrambled to get his pants to cover himself. Sam took one glance at Dean and Cas and left the room.


End file.
